Forbidden Love
by The Strawberry Cupcake
Summary: Your name is Kai and you are the devil's daughter. Kakashi must protect you, and this is your love story with Kakashi. R&R, maybe a one-shot, but i might continue.


Page 10 of 10

**Forbidden Love**

**Chapter 1**

Chained, that's what you were. Bound…by your wrists and your throat. The chains that bound you were almost as heavy as you. Your wrists are held up behind your head by chains connecting you to the ceiling. The thick metal choker that adorns your neck is connected to the two walls closest to you. You are sitting on your knees as it is the only comfortable position to be in. Your eyes feel heavy and you aren't completely sure of your surroundings, but you are vaguely aware of another presence in the room. You strain your eyes to see through the dark, but it soon becomes obvious that you are imagining things. No one's there. No one's coming to get you.

You hear a door open and the sound of foot steps approaching. Due to your training, you immediately know that whoever is coming must be male and well older than yourself, much stronger too. You take a deep breath and wait silently, pondering your next move. The footsteps grow closer and closer. Your eyes dart across the room to a door outlined by light that you suddenly realize is there. The footsteps stop in front of the door and you instinctively let your head fall forward and close your eyes as to portray unconsciousness.

The door opens, flooding the room with light and allowing your captor to see how your silvery lilac hair accents your face. He walks toward you and kneels in front of you, his breath smelling heavily of smoke. Using his index finger, he lifts your head to see your face. Gently brushing a stray strand of hair behind your ear, he scoffs, "I don't understand what he sees in you. You aren't all that talented, I mean, if we were able to capture you that easily…although, I must admit, for your age, you _are_ quite attractive."

Opening your eyes angrily, you spit in his face and headbutt him. As he falls unconscious, you maneuver your body allowing you to get the key. From there, you use your feet to unlock the chain on your neck, and then use your mouth to unlock the chains on your wrists. You quickly disarm the man in front of you, arming yourself in the process. You walk out of the room and down the corridor to the nearest exit. You push the door open and make a run for the forest.

Your surprise at the ease of your escape doesn't make up for missing your birthday. You sigh and make your way home, thinking of what you can do to drown out your sorrows.

You arrive home only to see your front door already slightly open. You pull a kunai out and hold it against your inner arm, the cool metal presses against your wrist as you walk inside. You close the door behind you and quietly walk further into the house. The lights all come on and all of your friends jump out with cries of 'happy birthday'.

You gently and subtly slip the knife back into the holster under your sleeve and smile as the people in your home begin to greet you and hug you warmly. Sakura, who is obviously the ring leader, makes her way toward you with the biggest smile you have ever seen.

"You look so surprised Kai-chan. I'm so glad I made everyone come," she smiles. You cast a longing glance around the room and notice that everyone is there, everyone that is, except the one person you truly want to be there.

"Yes, everyone is here. Thank you so much Sakura," you smile.

"Good, onto the games then," she smiles once again taking control of the party. Sasuke and Gaara are sitting off in opposite corners of each other, alone, as is expected, and Naruto is excitedly watching you. Sakura pulls out a brown bag with a malicious smile. "7 minutes in heaven."

She holds the bag out in front of you, "You first birthday girl."

You gently push the bag away and smile politely, "I'd rather not play thank you."

"Oh, come on. You have to, it's _your_ birthday. Just pull out a piece of paper and read the name. Okay?" she pleads.

You sigh and stick your hand in the bag. You pull out a folded piece of paper and read the name written inside, "Sasuke?"

Sasuke stands up with a sigh, "That's me."

Sakura and Ino stand gaping at you. You shrug, "You _made_ me play remember?"

"Ignore them and let's get this over with," Sasuke says grabbing your arm and leading you into a nearby closet. You sit as far away from him as the closet will allow and glare at him. You feel him staring back at you and you sigh.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asks scooting closer to you.

"Nothing," you answer staring intently at the door, hoping someone would burst in.

"I don't believe you," he whispers in your ear. He gently kisses your cheek as he puts his hand over yours, intertwining your fingers together. You rub your free hand against your cheek and turn to face him, unexpectedly being kissed on the lips. He pulls back enough to allow his head to rest against yours. You feel a smile creep across his lips as he kisses you more passionately.

You put your hand against his chest and gently push him away, "I'm sorry Sasuke, but this isn't how I planned on spending my birthday, and no offense, but you aren't the person I wanted to spend it with."

You hear the crack in your voice as a tear slides down your cheek. He wipes it away, again kissing your cheek, "It's okay Kai-chan, I will wait for you. Whenever you're ready, I'll be right here waiting."

He carefully slides to the other end of the closet, still holding your hand tightly. The door opens to reveal Sakura and Ino are staring at the two of you, but not directly at you, at your hands. You stand up and walk out of the closet as the rest of the tears you had held in, so carefully, fall as you run into your room.

You hear the front door open and close as calls of 'happy birthday anyway Kai-chan' ring out. The door to your room just enough to allow Sakura to poke her head in and whisper, "Sorry your birthday didn't turn out how you expected it too. I hope it gets better."

"Thank you for trying Sakura," you manage between sobs before burying your face in the pillow again.

"You're welcome. See you tomorrow," she whispers closing the door. You roll over and lay on your back staring at the ceiling. The tears slowly stop as you begin to calm down. You glance at the clock on the nightstand, 2:15 a.m. with a sigh you get up and walk over to the window.

It is dark out, with the exception of a few lit buildings and the occasional star. With a sigh, you head into the front room of your apartment to turn the lights off. On the way back, you stop in the kitchen and get out the ice cream and a soda. You sneer at how unhealthy your little snack is, but decide that since it's your birthday, you can eat it. You take your snack back to your room and turn on your iHome. You sit on your bed and relax.

Suddenly you hear a scratching on your window. You put your empty bowl down on the nightstand next to the soda and climb out of bed. When you get to the window, you see a small black cat staring sadly into the room. You open the window and it immediately jumps into the room, onto the bed settling on the pillow next to yours. You keep the window slightly cracked as you go and sit back in your spot.

Finishing the soda, you eye the cat suspiciously. He's sitting on the pillow looking up at you. You gently run your hand from the top of his head to his tail receiving a satisfied purr. The cat snuggles in closer to you and continues purring. You keep petting him as you let your mind wander along with the music. As your mind wanders, the cat makes his way to your stomach. From there, he goes to sit in your lap. You look down and see that it looks like he is smiling at you.

"You need a name don't you?" you ask stroking his head. In response, the cat meows happily. You smile, "Shadow. That's what I'll call you."

A content meow comes from Shadow as he burrows deeper into your lap. Jumping up off the bed in surprise at _where_ Shadow is burrowing, you try to calmly scold him, "Shadow! You don't do that…okay?"

He smiles mischievously and settles back onto the pillow he was sitting on earlier and watches you. A little unnerved, you close the window and walk into the bathroom to get ready to take a shower. As you strip down, you notice that Shadow is now standing at the doorframe watching you. You become extremely self-conscious for some reason as you close the shower door behind you.

You let the water run down your face, triggering flashbacks of your first mission with your team and your encounter with Zabuza. Once you shake off the memory, you see the mist created from the hot water running, which reminds you of the techniques you learned that day. As you get out, you can't help but smile which causes Shadow to jump to his feet in alarm. He is standing on your towel watching you. You snatch the towel out from underneath him and quickly wrap it around yourself. As you do so, you plug in the hair dryer. As soon as it's plugged in, you rewrap the towel tighter around yourself and go to get your pajamas.

Once you're completely dried off, you change into a pair of black boy-cut shorts and a white camisole. You begin drying your hair off in sections as Shadow hops onto the counter. You stare at Shadow as he stares back at you, his light violet eyes never once leaving you. You drop the hair dryer in surprise as you make a chilling realization, you're being watched.

Your heart starts racing as you begin to slowly back out of the bathroom. Shadow jumps off of the counter and follows you just as slowly as you are walking. You turn and run down the hall. As you run, you look back to see if he's following you when you run into someone in front of you. Expecting it to be whoever has sent your friend, you turn around slowly.

"Kai-chan! Are you okay? Is someone chasing you?" Naruto asks angrily looking over your shoulder.

"There was, I was, it has…and," you struggle to find the right words to say, but quickly regain composure of yourself and run your hand nervously through your partially wet hair.. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine."

"Kai-chan, you didn't look fine a second ago. What's wro-," Naruto stops as Shadow walks closer to the two of you, his eyes glowing red. Only then did you realize that Naruto has his arms around your waist protectively. You both hear a low growl-like purr as he stalks toward the two of you. Naruto lets go of you and steps back, immediately stopping the purring as Shadow appears at your side.

"When did you get a cat Kai-chan?" Naruto asks eyeing Shadow suspiciously.

"Um…Today? I just let it in, because I was feeling really down, and I know it's cold outside, and I wouldn't want to be stuck out there if I was a cat," you explain looking down at Shadow, who is now circling around you protectively. Naruto puts his hand on your shoulder causing you to look up. His light blue eyes seem to sparkle as he stares into your violet ones.

"It's because you have such a big heart," He smiles blushing slightly.

"You could say that," you reply as he pulls you into a hug. As you maneuver yourself around Shadow and deeper into the hug you manage to ask, "What are you doing here anyway Naruto?"

"I do say that. And I say it because I know you have a lot of love in you. Now what you do with it, and who you give it to is entirely up to you…but I would really love it if that person was me," he says blushing madly and looking at the floor, still holding you next to him.

"Naruto," you lift his face with your hand and make him look at you, "I'm sorry, but I can't."

He looks away from you, arms still wrapped tightly around your waist, and rests his head on your shoulder, "Can I ask you something?"

"Naruto," you say with a warning expression.

"Is it Sasuke? Is that why? Cause, if it is, if it's about strength, I can-".

You silence him by giving him a gentle kiss that he tries to deepen, receiving another low guttural purr from Shadow. As soon as you break apart, a huge smile crosses his face.

"It's not Sasuke. Okay?" you smile as you gently push him away. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I actually came to tell you that Kakashi-sensei is on an anbu mission or something so we won't have practice or anything, but Sasuke and Sakura say we should have practice anyway…you know, so that Kakashi-sensei doesn't think we were slacking or anything," he smiles as he gives you a kiss on your forehead. He waves, "I'll see you tomorrow at 7."

You go to the door and lock it behind him. You turn to face Shadow, who is standing at the entrance to the hallway and lean against the door. Life begins to feel almost dream like as you slide to the floor with a few tears rolling down your cheeks. Shadow slowly walks over to you and sits at your side. You begin to pet him as you carefully repeat 'anbu'. Shadow gently rubs against your leg and purrs, his eyes now the same shade of violet as yours.

"If I…" a million thoughts race through your mind and you jump to your feet quickly wiping the tears off of your face. Shadow gets up and slowly walks back into your bed room. You sigh and follow him. Once inside the room, you fall face first onto your bed and look over at Shadow, who is looking at you almost sympathetically with his light violet eyes. You rub your hand gently down his back and smile weakly, "Thank God for you Shadow."

……

You awake the next morning, alone and late. You put on your fishnet shirt with a ripped white shirt over it. Slipping on your thigh high boots, you run out of the house. As you travel through the trees, you bump into Naruto and the two of you land on the forest floor. You take a deep breath and say, "Ow."

He does the same then looks up at you, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. What are you doing?" you ask looking around. He laughs and stands up, extending his hand to you.

As you accept it and get up as well, he says, "I was coming to get you. Sasuke and Sakura think we need some team practice so I came to get you."

"Oh, well let's get to practicing then."

……

After practice, you, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura all hang out at your place. You all sit around eating ice cream, laughing, and talking, except, of course, for Sasuke. You're able to get him to chuckle a few times but that's about it. Finally you're all too tired to do anything and spend the rest of the night watching TV and playing video games.

"Dang," Naruto says looking at the clock.

"What?" you and Sakura ask at the same time.

"It's almost 8 and Kakashi-sensei comes back tomorrow which means we'll have training at some crazy hour tomorrow," Naruto explains falling onto the couch next to you. You sigh and lean back into the couch. He grabs your hand and gives you a sly smile. You look down at your hands and slide yours out.

Sasuke stands up seeming a little angry. He holds the door open and says, "Well I think we all need to get our rest, so why don't we all just go home? Huh?"

Naruto looks at him and nods in agreement. As he walks out the door he waves to you.

"Bye Kai-chan, I'll see you tomorrow," stopping in front of Sasuke he whispers, "You jealous or something Sasuke?"

"No, why would I be? I know she likes me better," he smiles cockily.

"We'll see. We'll see," Naruto says walking away.

Sakura follows eyeing Sasuke on her way out, "Bye Kai-chan. I'll see you later Sasuke."

As soon as she's out the door, Sasuke closes it, "What was that?"

"What was what?" you ask turning to face him. He gives you a look and comes to sit down next to you.

"The thing between you and Naruto. I saw him hold your hand. Why would you do that to me?" he asks trying to look deep into your eyes.

You sigh, "Sasuke, there isn't anything between the two of us. Just like there isn't anything between _us_. What is wrong with you?"

"I told you Kai-chan. I love you," he leans in to kiss you and you back away. You scramble off the couch and get to the door. Shadow lets out an alarmed meow as he runs out of the way.

Holding the door open you say, "I think it's time you leave too Sasuke."

"Fine, I'll see you tomorrow. I promise you Kai-chan. One day, you will love me back," he says walking out of the door. You close it behind him as Shadow runs into your room in a hurry. You give him a weird look as you lock the door.

As you walk toward your room, you hear someone moving around inside. You open the door and see Kakashi sitting on your bed in his anbu clothes, weakly smiling at you, Shadow nowhere to be found. You slowly walk closer to the bed and stop at the end, "What are you doing here?"

"I came back, just like I promised. I came back for you, I promised myself I wouldn't die," he groans in pain, "until I saw you smile one more time. Kai, I told you-"

He passes out and you rush to his side. Seeing all of the bloody wounds, you know exactly what you need to do. You run to the bathroom and begin to pull out the essentials to help him. You begin to undress him and wrap his wounds. You get to his mask and freeze. You take a deep breath and slowly pull the mask off of his face. A smile crosses your face as you realize, you may be one of the few that have seen him without his mask. You put a blanket over him, covering his bare chest and take his clothes to wash them. As you're walking to the laundry room, you make the connection; Shadow was one of Kakashi's clones. You smile knowingly, as you push open the laundry room door with your hip.

While the clothes are washing, you go and sit down to watch TV. You stop on a love story about a student and a teacher. You smile as you watch it and wait for the washer to signal that it's done. Once you hear its signal, you go to put the clothes in the dryer. As soon as they're in you run back into the room and jump on the couch. You sit captivated by the movie and munching on popcorn. A single chill runs down your back as the power goes out. You let out an exasperated sigh and head into the kitchen.

You pull out a few candles and light them. You take the candles and place them throughout the apartment, creating a mellow mood. Once you've got them all set up, you go to check on Kakashi. He's sound asleep on your bed. You lean against the door frame and smile. You stand there for awhile, absentmindedly staring out the window. A beep from the dryer alerts you to the fact that your electricity is back on and Kakashi's clothes are dry. You take the clothes out of the dryer and place them on the side of the bed. On your way back to the front room you turn off all the lights, recreating the previous mood. The movie you had been watching is off, so you settle on watching a horror movie about a girl that has been murdered and is now haunting her killer.

The man is walking into a dark room trying to find his sweat heart, when the girl's ghost appears in the hallway. Her pale skin and figure slowly start standing out against the shadows as she walks toward the camera. He leaves the door open to allow some light into the room and walks farther inside. The girl follows him in as he continues to search for his girlfriend and closes the door. She walks up behind him and puts her hand on his shoulder, at the same time you feel a hand on your shoulder.

Screaming, you jump off the couch causing the popcorn to spill everywhere. In the dim candle light, you recognize the person behind you to be Kakashi. With a weak smile he says, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's fine. I was just…really into the movie," you say rubbing your hand through your hair embarrassed. You walk over to his side and try to help him to the couch.

"I'm fine, I don't need to sit. I-" he starts.

"Better be sitting down. You need all the rest you can get. Kakashi-sensei, you were sitting on my bed, _bleeding_. You _passed out_ from blood loss. You _need_ to sit down…please?" You say in a demanding tone that you didn't know you could talk to him in. A little embarrassed, you look at the floor blushing.

He puts his hand on your shoulder and smiles, "Yes ma'am."

Keeping his hand on your shoulder and your arm around his waist, you make your way to the couch. Once you have him comfortably laid out on the couch, you begin picking up the popcorn. Once you have it all picked up, you sit on the arm of the couch and look at him.

"What?" he asks looking straight at you.

"Nothing, I just…nothing," you say looking back at the TV. Except for the TV, it is completely silent in the room. You cast a sideways glance at Kakashi to see what he's doing. He is staring at you, with a faraway look in his eyes.

"Happy birthday, I know it's a day late, but how was it?" he smiles again.

You look over at him and sigh, "It was…different."

"Different how?" he asks raising an eyebrow.

"Well, waking up chained up in a room is not exactly a great way to start your birthday," you say matter-of-factly trying to read his face and see if he knows anything.

His face shifts from astonishment to anger, "He chained you up?"

"Uh, I don't know who we're talking about, but yeah, he did," you say, utterly confused.

He takes a deep breath, "It doesn't matter who did it, but I can at least tell you _why_ you were," he takes a deep breath as if trying to calm himself, "chained up."

"Okay," you say waiting.

"I asked someone to watch you because, well, it was the reason I was on the mission. You are more valuable to this village than you know. We had to protect you. So in not so many words, you were tied up for your safety, at my request, so that's why," he says looking away from you.

You glance at the TV, then back at him, "Why'd you come to me?"

"What do you mean?" he asks raising his eyebrow in curiosity.

"I mean out of all the other sensei's homes that you could have gone to, why'd you come here? And what did you mean by you promised?" you ask staring at the TV, so as to avoid giving anything away from the faces you made.

"Because…I think you know why," he says causing you to look over at him. Without his mask, you can see his striking features and well built physique thanks to the fact that he doesn't have a shirt on, and looking even closer, you can see the sincerity in his eyes.

You sigh, "Kakashi-sensei, you know-"

"Kakashi, just call me Kakashi, not sensei. It makes me feel way too much older than you," he says smiling sweetly at you.

You look away blushing, "Fine, Kakashi, you know we can't be together, what would the village think of you? Wouldn't you like lose your job or something?"

"No," he whispers in your ear. You jump a little at the quick closing of the distance between the two of you. He smiles as he carefully pulls you onto his lap. He holds you there by wrapping his arms tightly around your waist and resting his head against your shoulder. "Now, I don't care who knows about us, well, the us I want us to be. And I won't be losing my job over this. Okay?"

"Yeah, okay," you say looking down at your fingers. You smile up at him, "Well, since this is the us that we both want, care to watch this movie with me?"

"Why, I'd love to," he smiles settling onto the couch with you still in his arms. Watching the movie, you fall asleep against him.

……

A few hours later you wake up in your bed, with Kakashi at your side, his arm protectively across your waist. You snuggle closer into him and smile, remembering the first time the two of you had spent the night together. You feel his arm tighten around your waist as he whispers in your ear, "Why are you up so early gorgeous?"

"It's not that early. It's only-" you start to protest.

"2 in the morning?" he finishes giving you a look. You smile and lean into him for a kiss. He smiles and kisses you again, this time pulling you deeper into it. You smile and wrap your arms around his bare chest. He begins to trail kisses from your lips to your neck, leaving a good sized hickey on your collar bone. He pulls away with a mischievous grin, "Now you're mine."

"Yeah, and everyone can see it. My outfit will show it," you say looking down at it.

He smiles, "That's the point."

He kisses you again as he pulls the camisole you have on over your head. He rubs his hands against the bare skin of your back. You look up at him just in time for him to pull you into another kiss. When the two of you pull apart, you gently run your hands across the bandages on his chest, that you had applied a few hours earlier. He grabs your hand and lifts your head so that you are facing him, "What's on your mind?"

"Nothing. I just, I don't understand," you wonder out loud concentrating on tracing patterns in the palm of his hand.

"What don't you understand?" he asks kissing the back of your head.

"Why you do it. Why you go on all these anbu missions that can get you killed. I mean…why do you do it?" you ask fighting back tears still not looking at him.

He pulls you closer to him. You feel his chest heaving against yours as he holds you, his skin pressed closely against yours. He takes a deep breath, "I do it so that I can see you everyday. I don't want anything to happen to you and-"

He falls silent and looks at you dreamily, running his hand playfully through your hair. You smile coyly, and get closer to him.

"And what?" you ask kissing his jaw line slowly receiving a soft moan.

He sighs, "I don't want to see you crying…or hurt again."

You smile and lay your head on his chest, "You won't, and as long as you're with me, I never will."

He smiles and kisses you again.

……

The next morning Naruto comes inside, "Kai-chan! Kai-chan! Come on, let's surprise Kakashi-sensei and be there early."

He walks into your bedroom to find you snuggled in Kakashi's arms, both of you naked. He stands at your door gaping. Finally, you wake up with the feeling that someone is watching you. You see Naruto standing at your door and you gasp. Wrapping a blanket around yourself as you jump out of bed, you push him out into the hall and close the door behind you. You hiss, "What are you doing here?"

"It's not what am I doing here? It's what is _he_ doing here? Kai-chan, he's our sensei! What are you doing?" he asks angrily.

"I'm doing what feels right Naruto, what are you doing?" you ask angry at the fact that he's judging you.

He sneers, "He's gotta be at least three or four years older than you. Kai-chan, that feels right? Really?"

"Naruto, have you ever sat back and just let yourself feel? I mean if everyone just listened to their heart, like I am now-"

"We would have a lot of problems. Kai-chan, are you out of your mind? I can't believe you're even _thinking_ that this is love. What's wrong with you?" he asks grabbing you by your shoulders.

You shake him off, "I'm listening to my heart, and there is absolutely _nothing_ wrong with me. Nothing but you!"

"That makes absolutely no sense! I haven't done anything to you, not one thing, nothing. Unless loving you with my whole heart is wrong. Is that wrong? Is that's what's wrong with me? That I love you. I have never hurt you, and I never will. I haven't done anything. Please don't do this to me," he says visibly fighting back tears. "My heart is on a string, and you are the only one with the power to cut it down. Because Kai-chan, I love you, more than Kakashi-sensei ever could. So remember that…that I love you."

"I know, but Naruto…you don't understand," you say looking down at the floor.

"You're right, I don't understand and I'm not sure I want to right now," he says walking away angrily.

You grab his arm, a pleading look crosses your face, "Please, please don't tell anyone Naruto, not until we're ready to. Okay?"

"We'll see," he snatches his arm out of yours and walks out of your apartment, slamming the door behind him.

You stand in the hallway looking after him, "What did I do?"

"It's not so easy is it?" Kakashi asks slipping his arms around you. "This love, it's going to be hard. Many will call it forbidden, but all you need to ask yourself is, is it worth it?"

You turn to face him, "Yes, I'm almost completely sure that it is definitely worth it."

You share a kiss as he pulls you back into the bedroom.


End file.
